Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a precise spatial motion device, more particularly to a precise spatial motion device capable of precise six-degree-of-freedom and three-dimensional movement in a non-contact and frictionless manner.
Description of the Related Art
In general, spatial motion devices are capable of six-degree-of-freedom movement in six directions, i.e., x, y, z, roll, pitch, and yaw directions, and three-dimensional movement in a space. Such spatial motion devices realize six-degree-of-freedom movement by driving a plurality of objects, which are connected in a friction manner, in a contact manner and three-dimensionally move using the objects.
Since such spatial motion devices realize six-degree-of-freedom movement by moving a plurality of objects in contact with each other in a state in which the objects are connected to each other in a mutually frictional manner, position and attitude errors generated when one object moves and position and attitude errors generated when another object moves are accumulated. Such error accumulation is difficult to eliminate due to a complex six-degree-of-freedom movement mechanism that performs six-degree-of-freedom movement by moving a plurality of objects.
In addition, friction generated by contact-type driving of a plurality of objects mutually connected in a friction manner is a factor that hinders the accuracy of movement. Accordingly, research into a precise spatial motion device capable of precise six-degree-of-freedom and three-dimensional movement is underway.